


Thanks Appreciated

by starfleetblues



Series: jimsbones' Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, post-STID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based off this Tumblr prompt from an anon: McKirk Talking about Bones bringing back Kirk and he apologizes for not saying thank you to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Appreciated

When Bones was there for Jim’s return from death, he expected Jim to be grateful. He expected things to happen like they had planned for when they finally got some time off- buying a place together, being all domestically in love and that sort of sappy crap that both of them hated.

Instead, Jim wasn’t grateful towards him. Sure, they got a place together, but it wasn’t like either of them had imagined. Bones was a little surlier than planned, working more than Jim wanted.

Because when Jim had awoken, it was Spock that he had thanked for saving his life. Hell, Bones didn’t even know why- the green blooded bastard hadn’t done anything other than call him.

So Bones pulled away from the kisses first, stayed a little bit late at work, didn’t kiss Jim awake in the morning.

Finally, Jim trapped Bones. It was on a Saturday morning, Bones’ first day off, and he was making pancakes. Jim wrapped his arms around Bones’s waist and rested his chin on the bare shoulder.

"Bonesy, are you mad at me, babe?"

“‘Course not,” Bones bluffed. “Why would you think that?”

"You’re not yourself lately. You know I love you, right?"

"You thanked Spock, but not me," Bones said softly.

"What?"

"Spock. You thanked him for bringing you back from the dead, but not me."

Jim used his hands to spin Bones around and rest his forehead against the doctor’s. “I’m sorry, Bones, I really am. I thought my thanks were implied in the kisses we stole and the ring I gave you while I was in the hospital. I thought you knew how much I love you, and I guess I just thought loving you was the best thanks I could give. I didn’t realize how much you wanted to hear the words,” he paused to press a kiss to Bones’s hand, “so, thank-” a kiss on Bones’ chest- “you-” one on his right nipple- “for-” another on the left- “saving-” Bones’s stomach now- “me.” Bones’ lips again. 

"You’re welcome," Bones whispered before his lips crashed into Jim’s again, the smell of pancakes burning wafting through the apartment.


End file.
